Fabric cases such as seat cushions for cars, motorcycles and aircraft as well as mattresses for home and hospital are well known and have been in use for many years. In fact, over the years there have been many developments particularly to improve the comfort and support for individuals who are confined to a bed or chair for relatively long periods of time. For example, on sitting for a long time, as for example on flights between the United States and Asia, an individual may be subjected to anaesthetization and/or pain in the legs or back and even weakness in the heart because blood flow is impeded. One approach for a person who is confined to a bed for relatively long periods, as for example in a nursing home, is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. Maddux, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,920). As disclosed in the Maddux, Jr. et al. patent the mattress includes a head portion hingedly connected to a fixed central portion and a foot portion of the mattress hingedly connected to the opposite end of the central portion. In addition, to forming the mattress with hinged portions, each portion is provided with a different compression resistance, the head portion being softer than the central portion while the foot portion is softer than the head portion since it does not need to provide as much support and the central portion may be harder than either the head or foot portions since it supports the most weight thereby making the individual more comfortable.
A more recent development in mattresses is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,861 of Howorth. As disclosed therein, a mattress to which conditioned air can be supplied to issue form the mattress to impinge upon and pass around the body of a person to partially enclose an individual in a micro-climate to promote healing or maintain the health of the individual. A supply of conditioned air to a person can be of great assistance in the prevention of bed sores and can greatly increase the healing of bones. Further, the provision of a supply of warm air to an elderly person at home during sleeping can be of assistance in preventing hypothermia.
A further approach to a ventilating mattress is disclosed in a U.S. patent of Klearman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,742. As disclosed the mattress includes a mattress cover having as down-filled quilted upper portion overlaying the upper surface of the mattress such that air escaping from the ventilating air mattress inflates the quilted portion. The differential air pressure drop across the upper and lower layers of the quilted portion of the mattress pad and provides a pillowing or fluffy effect which increases the comfort for the user. An air pump with a remote control provides user adjustability of the firmness of the mattress. Alternate embodiments include a readily changeable mattress cover or sheet with quilting instead of the quilted mattress pad.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential market for an improved fabric case for use as a seat cushion or medicated mattress. There should be a commercial market for such cases as seats for cars, motorcycles, planes, ships and trains for relief of anaesthetized legs, back pain and possible avoidance of thrombosis as well as beds for the home and hospital for relief from bed sores or the like. It is presently believed that seats and mattress in accordance with the present invention reduce the likelihood of impeding blood flow to various parts of the body, can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price, are durable and are particularly effective in reducing the stress of being confined for relatively long periods of time.